1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers. More importantly, it relates to beverage containers configured to mix an onboard powder or liquid concentrate held in a second chamber, with a contained fluid or water supply, to yield a fresh beverage mixture to the user. The device employing compartments separated by a valve mechanism provides for a separation of water or liquid from the concentrate flavoring or supplement which allows for a user-controlled mixing of liquid upon either a squeezing or the imparting of an impact to the device. The device can employ permanent secondary compartments or employ replaceable concentrated cartridges.
2. Prior Art
Portable beverage containers exist in prior art in many forms that serve a broad range of purposes. These containers range from those that are intended to thermally insulate their contents, to easily-dispensed and robust containers intended for active use. The portable beverage containers that exist today also range in material composition, weight and dispensing mechanisms. There also exists in prior art heavy metal canteens with screw top lids for casual use, as well as light plastic containers with squirt-top lids intended for use while running, jogging or the like.
The employment of portable beverage containers in the fitness world today has become popular since hydration is recognized as a critical component for maintaining energy during physical activity. Maintaining proper body hydration while performing physically demanding tasks is widely recognized as critical for maintaining energy as well as reducing the risk of cramping, loss of consciousness and confusion.
In recent years, dietary supplements and mixed drinks such as protein shakes and electrolyte supplements have become popular in the fitness community. These dietary supplements allow users to increase their protein and electrolyte intake before, during and after strenuous workouts, thereby allowing their body to accomplish more than possible when simply ingesting water. However, the introduction of many supplements to water in a portable beverage container creates further complications. Once a supplement is mixed with water, there is a limited time for ingesting it whereafter the supplement may not provide its intended results, or it may spoil entirely and be rendered inedible depending on varying environmental and storage conditions. Further, the container must be rinsed and cleaned soon thereafter or bacteria can grow and multiply using the rich food source onboard.
To prevent the spoiling and premature expiration of mixed supplement drinks, and to enhance the freshness of the mix, multi-compartment beverage containers exist in prior art, such as the container described in US 20130279287. This container allows a user to maintain separation of supplements and water in a single carry device without the need for bags or separate containment devices. However, during physical activity such as running or jogging, it can be very inconvenient to utilize this second compartment. The aforementioned device requires one to unscrew the bottom area where the supplement fluid or liquid is held, and manually deposit the mix into the main compartment housing the supply of water or other hydrating fluid.
A solution to this manual mixing requirement is also present in prior art as shown in US 20060113201 which teaches a valved, two compartment container. This prior art describes a beverage container possessing a one way valve to allow supplement fluid to pass from its compartment to the main compartment containing hydrating fluid. In order to pass the supplement fluid to mix into the hydrating container, the container must be held with one hand while a manual screw or dispensing mechanism must be activated with a second hand and requires the single mixing of all of the fluid with the supplement fluid.
This solution is undesired in many active settings where a two-handed activation or precision operation may be difficult to achieve and for some users, small mixing of fluid with supplement over time is desired rather a total mixing in a single action. Also, the one way mechanism described proves to be inadequate for powder supplements and mixers. This lack of powdered supplement accommodation proves to be unacceptable since the need to mix such supplements with a hydrating fluid while on the go in active environments is in great demand.
As such, there is a continual and unmet need for an improved device and system for storage of fluid and a supplement or other reservoir of fluid-enhancing mix. Such a device should be formed of easily-engaged components capable of housing a mix such as a fluid or powder in a portable beverage container also having a reservoir of fluid such as water. Further, such a device should allow the mixing of fluids, powders or both in a one-handed operation, to accommodate extreme environmental and active circumstances of use.
Concurrently, such a device should allow a user a mode of operation allowing for an incremental partial mixing of the water supply with onboard fluids or powders to a complete dilution. Such a partial mixing over time would allow ongoing sequential activations to increase or decrease the flavoring or supplement mixed with the water or other liquid stored in the reservoir side of the container.
Finally such a device and method should allow for the easy cleaning and more preferably, easy replacement of onboard compartments, and especially valves therebetween, such as with replaceable cartridges, to maintain the container free of bacteria and odors.